


1174 Days

by jjomiomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Reunions, there's so much more fluff now that i've updated this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjomiomi/pseuds/jjomiomi
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata haven't seen each other for a long, long time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 435





	1. Chapter 1

1174 Days.

That was how long it had been since Kageyama last saw Hinata.

It was fine, he told himself, long distance was completely doable. And it was for Hinata's sake, after all. He wanted to leave the country to improve, to finally rise to the top, and Kageyama wouldn't stand in his way even if being apart killed him.

They weren't completely separate, of course. They facetimed, and texted constantly, and sent pictures back and forth every day. Kageyama still got to see Hinata's smiling face whenever he wanted, still got to hear his voice whenever he needed it. But it wasn't the same. It never could be.

Because Kageyama still woke up in the morning, on their 1175th day without seeing each other, in a cold bed with no sunshine beside him.

They had a schedule: Kageyama would call immediately in the morning, and could usually catch Hinata in the late afternoon. They would only have a couple of minutes together before Hinata had to head back to practice, but Kageyama could hear his voice, at least. He had to be satisfied with little things like that. A few minutes of Hinata's voice could make the rest of the day seem a little more bearable.

There would be more scheduled calls every few hours when they were convenient, and neither of them had ever missed them. They would have to reschedule from time to time, but if one called, the other picked up. It was their unspoken rule.

It had been that way for 1174 days straight.

But today, when Kageyama rolled over in bed and immediately dialed Hinata, the call went straight to voicemail. It didn't even ring.

Kageyama took a deep breath and tried to keep himself from clenching the phone too tight in his hands. He redialed once, twice, three times before he had to give up. Okay, so Hinata's phone died, or he turned it off at practice, or he just didn't want to answer.

That was fine. Totally fine.

Kageyama could do nothing but get out of bed and wait for the next call.

Kageyama had a day off, for once, which should've been a good thing. He should've been out with friends, or relaxing while he watched TV, or doing some light practice. He shouldn't have been spending the whole day staring at his phone, waiting for Hinata to answer his "good morning" text.

But that seemed like how the day was going to go, because it was all he did for the next two hours.

And for the first time in years, Hinata didn't say a word. As far as Kageyama could see, he hadn't even read his text.

That was when Kageyama started to get worried. Maybe Hinata could miss a phone call, but not texting back? Hinata texted him at every opportunity, to send stories about Brazil or selfies with other players or just because he felt like it. Kageyama even thought it was annoying, just how dedicated Hinata was to blowing up his phone.

But, whatever. No "good morning Tobio!!!"

That was fine. Absolutely, utterly, fine.

Kageyama forced his eyes away from the phone, eventually, and spent the rest of the morning watching volleyball footage from his old games. It was the only way he could think of to pass the time. He resisted the urge to watch the tapes of their high school matches, to see Hinata's quick in action, the two of them working in perfect sync on the court. It pissed him off, to see himself looking at Hinata so nonchalantly in the footage, when these days Kageyama would give just about anything to see his face.

Sticking to professional matches hurt a lot less.

At noon, Kageyama waited patiently for the regular phone call from Shoyo, or at least a "good night" text. Maybe he had a busy afternoon, that could be excused. But he would have time for Kageyama before he went to bed. he always had.

At 2 pm, after staring at an empty screen for hours, Kageyama decided to give up hope.

So, Hinata hadn't answered a call or texted or said a single word all day. That was fine. Totally, absolutely, utterly fine.

Well, not exactly. It was anything but fine.

Kageyama felt like he'd gotten punched in the gut. Who gave Hinata the right to ignore him? For all Tobio knew, he was sick, or injured, or dead for god's sake, or-

No more thinking about where Hinata was. Kageyama was going to make himself throw up.

He spent the rest of the afternoon watching sitcoms and holding his phone too tight in his hand, like if he held on hard enough he could will a notification to come. But there wasn't a single word. Even on social media, Hinata was completely silent--not a tweet or a photo or a like on anyone else's post.

Slowly, Kageyama began to huddle into a pile of blankets on the couch, and he decided that he would stay there until the end of time. Things were okay from the blanket pile. He was comfortable, at least, and when he was all swaddled up he could pretend that Shoyo was beside him, that he was the one keeping him warm.

Then, of course, the doorbell rang, and Kageyama was forced to get up from his stupid daydreams.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Kageyama sighed, as he got up from his cocoon and made his way to the front door. "Of all the fucking days to get an unexpected visitor." He furiously undid the lock on the door, while the person outside rang the doorbell a second and third time. "God, I hear you! Who the hell-"

The door swung open from the outside, and Kageyama was staring at a man he hadn't seen in over 1174 days.

"Hi, Tobi," Hinata said almost nervously, shifting his suitcase back and forth in his hands. "I'm home." He was different, taller and tanner, the results of his years of hard work showing clearly. But it was still Hinata. Kageyama's Hinata.

Tobio froze in the doorway. This couldn't be real. A dream, maybe, or some kind of hallucination.

Hinata looked like he was trying to shrink. "Are you going to say anything?"

Kageyama blinked at him. "You dumbass. Why didn't you answer my calls?"

Hinata pouted. "It was supposed to be a surprise. And they made me turn my phone off on the plane." He gently dropped his suitcase in the hall and looked up at Kageyama. "So? Are you happy to see me?"

If this was a dream, Kageyama decided that it was the best one of his life. He reached his arm out and wrapped it around Hinata's waist, pulling him close so that he could hold him tight, so that he never had to let go. Tears came to his eyes and he willed them back, tried to pull himself together. He wasn't going to cry first.

"Of course I'm happy to see you. I missed you like crazy. Don't ever ignore my phone calls again."

Hinata laughed and looked up and gave that smile, that stupidly bright sunshine smile, and Kageyama felt his entire world grow warmer.

1174 days. That was how long Kageyama went without seeing Hinata.

He would never go another day like that again.


	2. Chapter 2

Shoyo knew he wasn’t allowed to be lonely or frustrated or angry, in all his time away from home. After all, he was the one who chose to go to Brazil. He was the one who felt like he had to get better. And if that took hundreds or thousands of days, that was entirely his own fault. 

But still. 

Those 1174 days had been complete torture. 

Brazil was nice, and he loved all the friends he made there, but every night he went to sleep in a cold bed with no one beside him to make it warmer. Because Kageyama was on the other side of the world, and it was completely unfair. 

But he had stomached all the loneliness with a smile, had made it through his Brazil training, and now he was flying back to see Kageyama for the first time in years. 

He was fucking terrified.

Facetiming and calling and texting, those were all nice, but it was nothing like being in person. God, what if they didn’t even know how to talk to each other anymore? Hinata wasn’t stupid, he knew people changed in three years, he knew that the Tobio he knew wasn’t the same man he was flying out to meet. 

Maybe all the facetimes and the phone calls and the “I love you” texts were just Tobio being nice, while there was some other man in Japan for him, someone who managed to be more attentive and kinder and didn’t leave him to go halfway across the world.

Shouyo clenched his stomach as the plane landed. He would chalk up all the nauseousness to airsickness. 

It didn’t go away on the taxi ride to Tobio’s though, although he managed to keep himself from throwing up on the privacy divider, which was enough of a win that Hinata only thought about turning back for a few seconds before he picked up his suitcase and trudged into the condo complex.

Kageyama had moved buildings exactly three times since the last time Hinata was in Japan, but he had gotten an address from Hoshuimi a few weeks ago, when this whole stupid plan started to come together. Surprising his boyfriend like this was stupid, wasn’t it? He should probably just get a hotel room for the night and save seeing Tobio for later, maybe tomorrow or next week or-

The elevator dinged as it hit the fifth floor, and Shouyo scurried out without thinking, pushing down the queasiness in his stomach.

There was no turning back, he decided as he rang the doorbell. He needed to see Tobio, would face any awkwardness or bad news for him, would take it on the chin if Tobio had found someone while he was gone, because Hinata probably deserved it. 

There wasn’t a sound behind the door. 

Hinata rang the doorbell a second and then a third time, in quick succession. Had he gotten the wrong address? He was sure he had come back on one of Tobio’s days off, had planned it this way. 

Finally footsteps sounded behind the door, and a familiar voice shouted out “God, I hear you!”

Any doubts Hinata had faded into the background, because that voice was Kageyama’s, his Kageyama, and he was just behind the door. 

Hinata forgot all decency and opened the door on his own.

Tobio was standing in front of him in his pajamas, hair messy in a way that made Hinata want to lean forward and push his bangs out of his eyes. He was different now, somehow even taller and more intimidating than he had been in high school, although the shock on his face was a lot less scary than his usual glare. 

A silence hung in the air for a moment, as Kageyama simply looked over him.

Hinata cleared his throat, shifting his suitcase awkwardly in his hands. “Hi Tobi,” he said, “I’m home.”

Tobio froze, refusing to answer, simply staring at Hinata.

Hinata felt like evaporating. This was not the response he had hoped for. Was it so wrong to want a little bit of fanfare, maybe a hug or a kiss, or at the very least a smile, for god’s sake?

“Are you going to say anything?” he said, his voice smaller than he meant it to be. 

Kageyama blinked and looked into his eyes. “You dumbass. Why didn’t you answer my calls?”

Hinata pouted. “It was supposed to be a surprise. And they made me turn my phone off on the plane.” He felt like he might die, if he stood there in the hall any longer, so he stepped forward and set his suitcase in the hall. “So?” he asked as he looked back up at Kageyama. “Are you happy to see me?”

The shift in Tobio was almost immediate, as he leaned forward and wrapped an arm around Hinata’s waist, pulling him flush against his chest. “Of course I’m happy to see you. I missed you like crazy. Don’t ever ignore my phone calls again.”

Hinata couldn’t stop himself from laughing, maybe because he had never heard Tobio say something so sappy in person before, or maybe because he could feel his anxiety melting away, because as much as everything had changed this was the same--Tobio’s gentle touch, his voice in his ear, the feeling of skin against skin.

He looked up at Kageyama and couldn’t help the dopey smile that covered his face. “I missed you more, Yama. I missed you more than anything.” He leaned up on his tiptoes--that hadn’t changed either, he was still just as short in comparison--and pressed their lips together. The kiss was chaste and pure and only lasted a moment and still, it filled Shouyo with excitement for the things to come.

Hinata leaned back down and pressed his head against Tobio’s chest, closing his eyes. “I’m tired,” he mumbled, because now that his nausea had died down he was starting to feel the jetlag. “Carry me to bed?”

Kageyama laughed. “You’re such a big baby,” he sighed, but he still hooked his arm under Hinata’s legs and pulled him up into a bridal carry. 

Hinata yelped as he was suddenly shifted off his feet, letting the sound turn into a giggle. “But I’m your big baby,” he said, as he clasped his arms around Tobio’s neck and pulled them closer.

Tobio just huffed as he started to walk to his bedroom. “So, how long are you staying in Tokyo?”

Hinata leaned back to look at him. “I’m back for good, Tobio. I’m not going anywhere.”

Tobio nearly dropped him--Shoyo had to tighten his grip around his neck to keep himself up while Kageyama’s arms fumbled. “You’re staying? Like, really staying?”

“No, I was lying just now. Yes I’m staying, Tobi.”

“Oh,” Kageyama said. “Oh, wow.” He paused in the hallway to look up at the ceiling, like he was hiding his face from Hinata.

Hinata jolted up in his arms, because apparently even after three years Kageyama still had this habit of looking up to keep his tears in his eyes. “Are you- Oh my god, are you crying?” 

“Of course not. I’m just, uh, looking at the ceiling.”

Hinata unclasped his hands and moved them to Tobio’s cheeks, gently tilting his head down to look at him. There were tears starting to well in his eyes, one rolling down his cheek.

Shoyo swiped it aside with his thumb. “What do you have to be sad about, Yama?”

Tobio looked back up, pulling his face away from his grip, and started walking again. “I’m not sad, dumbass. I just… I can’t believe you’re back. Back for real.”

Shouyo giggled again as he was carried into the bedroom. “I didn’t realize you missed me that much, Tobio. You’re so sappy.”

Kageyama responded by dropping him on the bed unceremoniously, forcing an “oof” out of Hinata. He barely had the energy to complain though, not when the bed was so soft and he was so tired.

Tobio flicked him in the forehead, forcing Shouyo to open his eyes. “Are you really gonna go to sleep like this? Shouldn’t you put on some pajamas?”

Hinata groaned. “I’m too tired. Just give me one of your shirts.” He stayed on his back as he kicked off his sneakers, sending them flying across the room.

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “How did you take care of yourself for three years?” He turned to his dresser to search through for a shirt.

“I’ll have you know that I am very capable and-” Hinata was cut off as Kageyama threw a shirt at him, hitting his directly in the face. 

“Capable, I’m sure.” Kageyama threw off his sweatpants and headed to the other side of the bed. “It’s a little early to sleep, you know. I should be making you stay up for a few hours, to get used to the timezone.”

“And yet you’re getting into bed with me,” Shouyo said, rolling over to face Kageyama. He had managed to throw off his clothes and put on Kageyama’s shirt without even sitting up, which was definitely his greatest accomplishment in the last 24 hours. “I guess even you can’t resist my seductive charms.”

“You ‘seduced’ me five years ago. Now shut up and go to bed.” He clicked off the lamp at his bedside and the room went dark.

Hinata whined and shifted closer to Kageyama, eyes drifting closed as he buried his head in his chest. Tobio pulled his arms around him, and Shouyo settled comfortably into his arms. 

“Tobio?” Hinata said after a few minutes of silence, his voice small.

Kageyama shushed him. “You’re supposed to be sleeping.”

Hinata laughed. “Tobio, can we stay like this forever?”

“In bed? Probably not.”

Hinata opened his eyes, sitting up slightly. “I mean… Tobio, I want to fall asleep next to you for the rest of my life.”

“I know that. I do too.”

“You mean it? You want to stay like this forever?”

Tobio finally opened his eyes and leaned up to look at Hinata. “Shouyo, I have spent three years without you. I’m not doing it ever again. I love you too much for that.” Kageyama leaned up to kiss his forehead. “Now, go to sleep, for real.”

A sleepy grin spread across Shouyo’s face as he fell back down onto the bed, into Tobio’s arms. “I love you more, Tobi.”

Kageyama mumbled something that sounded like “Impossible,” and he squeezed Hinata tighter, like he never wanted to let go.

And for the first time in 1174 days, Hinata fell asleep entirely peacefully, sure that he would be happy with what tomorrow brought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did NOT mean for this to get so long but enjoy ig,, here's the fluff y'all earned after the first chapter


End file.
